Afro Plant
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- This time, Gray tries to make Juvia eat that greeny afro thing!My FIRST one-shot! I was having a writer's block about this, so I delayed it XD


Preface,

Have you ever been told to do something then you unwillingly do it? Well, its not called forcing because its really demanding but, from my opinion, its called Torturing us with kindness. They're just reeeeeaaaal happy to make us do something (that we don't completely like) and all smiling like an idiot that its hurt to refuse. I know you've been in that shitty scene at least once.

For your information, I don't like durians. It smells bad and all. Then, my father got all worked up about this thorns-skinned fruit. And its just today! Hell, my father told me that its delicious, sweet, and whatever he said about those stinky durians I forgot. I, being the good-hearted girl, didn't have the heart to say a big fat 'NO' to my handsome daddy, so yeah, I unforcedfully (forced, actually, but no, yes, I mean, not eventually forced, but, well, you know) ate a friggin' tiny bite of the stinks yellow fruit.

At first I was like, 'Oh My God, its really good actually,' then I stormed outo f the damned kitchen to the living room, only to be called again by my _lovely _father. He told me to take another bite of the durians. Oh hell no! I've got enough of it! I ACTUALLY took a one-centimeter bit of the meat of the durians. It was creepy! I was sure I was about to die, you know, I screamed "I'M GONNA DIE! SOMEONE HELP ME! MY TONGUE FEELS NUMB! OH NO! IMMA DIE EATING THOSE SMELLY YELLOW THINGS!" inwardly of course.

My nose was getting sick, I was dying just because of its presence in front of me.

WELL! Enough talking! I'm sorry, I usually not blabber out like this! So, here's the story! Authors need reviews to make they understand that their works is not unworthy, you know. If you have humanity in you…

If you haven't noticed it, I am idolizing BonneyQ's stories, so I'm sorry dorry morry if my fanficts almost sounded familiar to hers.

#

**Afro Plant**

#

Oh no, she was in a shit. Very, very deep shit. Juvia Lockser was not really into veggies, and here were she and her boyfriend in a small food court, telling her that broccoli and paprika is good for her health. Sure she liked other green plants as like spinach, celery, and even that small super spicy chili. But like what people say, 'Say No to Drugs,' she head over heels with, 'Say No to Broccoli.'

"But, Gray-sama! Its all green!" cried Juvia in disgust, looking at the plain broccoli like it was an underlings of terrorist's alliance. Horrorful.

"Its nice, Juvia, trust me," said Gray Fullbuster as he shoved a forkful of fat broccoli on it, making the girl cringe at it in pure hate.

"I'm not gonna eat it! Look, its poisoned, Gray-sama! Lets just throw it from here, the rooftop!" suggested the blunette with a happy face.

"You're so gonna eat it," said Gray with an evilish smug smile much to Juvia's terror.

"Will not!" exclaimed the girl desperately. Of all the things he could be stubborn on, why would this?!

"Will too," countered Gray with calmness, oh how controlled the guy was despite the girl's refusal.

"Will not!"

"Will too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, and to tell the truth, I'm getting tired of this stupid conversation, so just try the greeny thing already," the raven haired man pushed some big round broccoli to her which she responded by inching away from the creepy thing.

"So, just let it off and enjoy the meal before it goes cold, Gray-sama," she tried to make Gray forget about the 'Juvia, eat the broccoli!' thing by changing the topic of the small bicker they had.

"Not before you eat the broccoli," said Gray firmly but in the inside, he was laughing his ass off. He had his fun of teasing his girlfriend, how her face would get a little rosy and the small pout she put on his pretty face always successful to made him fall deeper into the other dimension called 'Love'.

"Just stop it, because Juvia will never eat that hideous thing. I won't," stated the girl with the same stern as her company, she turned her head away to pretend to be mad at him.

"Oh, really? Because in a few minutes the _hideous thing _will be between your lips, you know?" the Fullbuster guy replied with a smile that rivalled Mirajane's evil-mode's one. This made the blunette shiver in anxious.

"You can't force me. Juvia won't make it up to you anymore," she showed her tongue at him.

"Well, I won't be making you vanilla ice cream anymore," he threatened. Ugh! Why was Gray had to made this really hard for her? No Gray's vanilla ice cream? For Juvia it was like the world's end.

"Gray-sama, you aren't serious."

The guy _shrugged_.

"Aargh, why are you have to be so stubborn now?!" asked Juvia a little, no, VERY irritated by her boyfriend's act.

"Just eat a little broccoli, Juvia, and it will be over like nothing has ever happened," he laughed handsome-ly causing some weird fast thumping in her chest. How could he use that against her?

How could she refused when he used _that_?

"Just a little?" asked the Lockser female in unsure, well, she totally believed Gray with all her might as humanly possible.

"Just a little," assured her boyfriend.

"Very, very little?" she eyed him suspiciously, her oceanic blue eyes darted directly into his deep blue ones.

"A very tiny small slight piece of that damn broccoli," Gray rolled his dark blue eyes with a lot of annoyance in them, "Now stop your talking and taste it already."

Juvia nodded lightly, then looked intently at the Pure Reincarnation Evil (broccoli) on the plate, while considering ways to vanish it with her imaginary laser eyes. She took some piece that was cut in half by her rock-headed caring boyfriend, and proceeded to put it in her mouth.

She couldn't fight those expression of him, she felt like she should freeze his face and put it in an aquarium just to drool over it everytime everyday. She would do anything just to reach that goal but she wouldn't do anything weird (illegal) though.

"Well, its not that bad like you thought, right?" asked Gray as he watched his girlfriend eating the most thing she hated. His mission in making Juvia eat some nutritious green broccoli; succeed.

Juvia almost vomitted by the bitter taste of that ominous broccoli, so she responded Gray's question by nodding her head vigorously, with her rosy cheeks puffed.

Gray burst into an earth-shaking laugh, damn him, as he watched his beautiful girl eat her eternal enemy. Even that was just a tiny little piece of the green, she could stand no more about the un-tasty feeling in her mouth, swalloed it in an instant then grabbed her glass of watermelon juice. Maniacally chugging the red sweet liquid like it was her dear life, emptying the glass in one go.

"Wow," said her torturous boyfriend, amused by her reaction. He was leaning his head on his fist, elbow standing on the table, having a clear view of her.

"…" she gave him no shit. Actually, she always gave him most of her attentions, but not now. She was concentrating to convince herself that it was just her imagination, no way in hell she would ever done it again. Not as long as she lives.

"Are you alright?" he asked, now getting concerned. Did she just swallow a poison? Damn, he should have guessed that maybe she was allergic to broccolis! "Hey, Juvia?"

"…"

"Tell me you're okay?" he didn't know if that was a question, a statement, or an order. Maybe the three of them.

"…"

"Juv-"

"Shut up."

What the heck? His girlfriend being all bitchy! All because of that shitty broccoli, "Hey, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes."

Umm, what should he respond to that? "Was it really that bitter?"

"What?" she was calmer now, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"The broccoli, was it really bad?" repeated the raven haired man. Eyeing the girl beside him carefully, she might transform into an violent, heartless monster at any moment now.

"…"

"Okay, maybe you don't want to talk about it," he lifted his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, Gray-sama, Juvia just doesn't really like broccolis," she muttered, "But, Juvia will try to eat more carrots, okay?" she smiled.

"Ugh, carrots," he said disgustingly. That damned orange-colored thingy.

"What, you don't like carrots?" she asked, a frown nicely garnished her pretty face.

"Not in the slightest," he admitted, eyeing the carrots in Juvia's plate.

"Ooh~" she sang in a psychotic murderous tone, "Will Gray-sama eat it?"

"Hell no!" he shouted. She was clearly getting her vendetta back. He regretted her last 15 minutes of pushing Juvia to eat broccoli.

"Pleaseee!" she posted an utterly cute puppy eyes. He just could not refuse her, especially when she was using her best weapon, puppy eyes. He knew, behind that irresistible face of hers, she was laughing evilly.

Oh, how sweet revenge is.

"Damn shit."

''

Imagine! I was not entirely forced but pushed but not yes to eat durians!

Can you realte? T.T

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I UPDATED FOUR STORY AS GIFTS FOR YOU GUYS!

11:56 pm 31/12/2013 ~NollyLvn


End file.
